Tease
by Jurassica-Rex
Summary: We've had occasional sexual encounters but never gone farther than our hands wandering inside each other's clothing. I've let things go far but what Hannibal wanted was way too much. "Will, it's not too hard." "For the last time. I'm not going to give you head."


"No."

"Will."

"I said no."

For the love of god Hannibal didn't get it. I've been attracted to women all my life but ironically I started to have an insane attraction to my psychiatrist. We've had occasional sexual encounters but never gone farther than our hands wandering inside each other's clothing. I've let things go far but what Hannibal wanted was way too much.

"Will, it's not too hard."

"For the last time. I'm not going to give you head."

It wasn't like the idea never crossed my mind but it just didn't seem enjoyable. Well Lector would definitely enjoy it, but it's just the image of me putting it in my mouth and the salty taste if his fluids just caused me to gag.

Hannibal suddenly closed in on me, his eyes focusing only mine. Surprised by his sudden aggression I backed against the ladder of his study. He paused when he reached me leaving less than an inch between our faces. Now this was familiar.

It always started just like this. One day during a session he just closed in on me and began to attack my lips with a hunger that only I could satisfy. Then when he began to wander too far I stopped it and awkwardly left.

This reoccurred every other time we met and each time he went farther and farther.

Now this time he had my shirt unbuttoned and my pants to my ankles down.

He slowly trailed kissed down my neck and moved down my torso, pausing there only to linger the center of my chest. He then continued past my hips until he reached his destination. His breath teased my crotch and I quivered in anticipation.

"It's not difficult Will. Let me show you."

He pulled my jeans down to my ankle and probed the hole in my boxers. Softly grabbing the material.

"Hannibal, please don't do anything you don't want to just to prove a point." My voice trembled.

"But that's just it Will. I really, really want to."

"Hannibal-" but I was cut off. He had me in his hands. For the love of god he had me in his hands.

He smiled to himself as my hips bucked at the sudden touch and his smiles widened when I moaned as he began to circle the tip with his thumb.

"It feels good right?"

I could only manage a small nod until I let out an embarrassing squeak when his lips grazed where his thumb was.

"You seem to be getting excited."

Fucking of course I was, I didn't want him to stop.

"Would you like me to go farther?"

I looked down at him and he stared up at me hungrily.

"Please do." I whispered, and then I threw my head back as he teased me with his tongue.

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"You need to return the favor"

I sucked in a breath and bit my lip while he flicked his tongue up and down my length. There was no way I'd put a dick in my mouth, but there was absolutely no way I could ask him to stop. Hannibal stopped at the end of my member and looked up, awaiting my answer.

It couldn't be that bad, I mean if Hannibal could do it than it shouldn't be so hard for me. God he was fucking sexy down there. This was my only chance honestly.

"F-fine." I mumbled.

He breathed on my pubic hair and smiled.

"What was that?"

"I said fine. I'll do it."

"Come again?"

"Ill- return the favor."

"Perfect."

I threw my head back as he took me in his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, making me squirm over him. Hannibal released me from his mouth just so he could completely remove my boxers, then he continued working. I grabbed the ladder in order to steady myself, because I was going to lose it soon. My left thigh began to twitch and I struggled to get any sound out.

"You-you seem quite experienced Doctor."

"Hmm." Lector just moaned with me in his mouth, and it caused a shiver down my body. Lector finally made use of his hands and cupped my balls with one and continuously scratched my thigh with the other. It was so warm inside his mouth, so wet. I drove me insane. Then he suddenly pulled out of me again, but he made sure to keep me stimulated by continuing to jack me off. It felt so much better now with me being lubricated by his saliva. It was like a slide of pure ecstasy. I was panting now.

"Any reason why you'd cease your work?" I mumbled. "It doesn't seem in your nature to leave things unfinished."

Hannibal smirked and slowed his movements. Now this was torture, I just wanted to reach my end.

"No reason at all. I just like to see you squirm."

Then he enveloped me in his warmness again. Moving even quicker, each time I was brought closer and closer to my climax. I felt myself ready to charge, then a deep build up at my tip. Then there it was, a moment of blankness.

I climaxed into Hannibal's mouth and yelled in pleasure. My eyes shut tight and my muscles tensed.

Then I relaxed, and a feeling of tiredness overwhelmed me. A small smile crept its way up, drawing the corners of my mouth up.

"You seem quite experienced Dr. Lector." He laughed.

"Yes Will, and soon you will as experienced as me." He grabbed my sides and yanked my down to my knees. I forgot about my end of the deal.

I couldn't really say much, he already had his pants off. I've seen other men's privates before but this was impressive. Surprisingly, he was shaved, unlike his chest that was covered in hair. His thigh muscles clenched as he walked up towards me. The size was almost intimidating; the thought of choking on it caused me to breathe more rapidly in fear. He came even closer and I felt the heat radiating off it. God ok, it was a nice cock.

"It's alright; you can take your time." Hannibal huffed, his dick bobbing with each word.

I approached timidly, probing the tip with my tongue. It was salty, but nice. The warmness was unexpected. Then I took about a quarter in my mouth, getting used to the feeling.

Then I moved to half of it.

Then I had his entire length in my mouth.

"Impressive." Hannibal sighed deeply. I fought the urge to gag so I didn't ruin the moment. I stared up at him and moved my tongue around my mouth and he groaned, cursing in some other language.

It was hard and fleshy, but surprisingly enjoyable. Other than fighting my gag, I was fucking enjoying this.

"Damn it Will." He groaned and it sent a flash of desire through me. "Stop being such a tease."

This wasn't going to be that bad.


End file.
